bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kai Chisaki
Life So what's been said in the latest chapter, could he possibly be able to bring people back to life? Primarch11 14:34, April 20, 2017 (UTC) *No, i don't think he can do something like that. He might be able to bring back the bodies of dead people, but probably not their brain activity. --Gearbram (talk) 22:27, April 22, 2017 (UTC) "Father" Calling the head of the family "father" is standard Yakuzu practice, there's nothing indicating that the boss is his literal father. Meanwhile, Eri has been called his actual daughter and no one in story has question that. "Alleged" should be removed from mention of her.Rrmcklin (talk) 01:20, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Quirk Status ShockwaveDude120 and I are having a bit of a dispute over Chisaki's Quirk status. He insists that Overhaul is Quirkless as of chapter 160 whereas I believe that it is incorrect to label him as Quirkless. Can we get more people to weigh in here and decide what to do? Damage3245 (talk) 22:57, November 17, 2017 (UTC) : Since we're having a discussion here, I'd like to provide my reason as to why Chisaki is Quirkless. The reason is because he's lost both of his arms. Without his arms, he's unable to use his Quirk, effictively meaning that he's lost his Quirk. And it's not like he can get himself prosthetic arms to reactivate it. Otherwise, Mr. Compress should have been able to use his Quirk with both arms, but we only see him using his right arm. : ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 23:06, November 17, 2017 (UTC) : If All For One used his Quirk to try and take Chisaki's after he has lost both of his arms, do you think he wold be unable to? Or do you think that his Quirk would no longer exist. Quirks are a part of the users DNA; losing his arms does not make that part of his DNA go away. Therefore Chisake still has his Quirk. If he could theoretically regrow his arms through someone's healing Quirk, then would he be able to use his Quirk? According to you, he would not since he is now Quirkless. : Damage3245 (talk) 23:08, November 17, 2017 (UTC) : It doesn't matter if it's a part of your DNA. Once you've lost the only thing that can activate it, you've basically lost your Quirk. If All For One were to steal it, yes, he would gain his Quirk, since it's in his DNA. But Chisaki himself 'can't use it anymore, since he has no other ways of activating it. The only way he can do so is by using his arms. Otherwise, he's completely powerless. He's Quirkless. : ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 00:59, November 18, 2017 (UTC) : It doesn't matter if he can't activate it; he still has it. Therefore he can't be Quirkless. He literally still has his Quirk. It hasn't been erased or stolen. You say "basically" and "effectively" which is all well and good, but he hasn't "actually" lost his Quirk which is the important point. : 'Damage3245 (talk) 01:17, November 18, 2017 (UTC) He's not Quirkless, just unable to use his Quirk, which is a big difference. Genetically-speaking, he's still a Quirk user, and if he were to have a child, said kid would be able to inherit his ability, and All For One could steal it from him. Method of activation is irrelevant, as the classification of "Quirkless" is based on genetics. KingCannon (talk) 04:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Seconded. Even if a child cannot use their Quirk, it doesn't mean they are Quirkless. Quirk is a genetic trait, and even if the carrier is incapable of using it, they still possess it. If for example, All For One used his Quirk on Chisaki, he would still get it, since it's etched in his DNA. He's just unable to use it. --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 11:17, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Shigaraki said he's quirkless because he can no longer use it, but he still has his quirk, therefore he can't be considered quirkless in the wiki just because he can't use it. Mrhades113 (talk) 13:16, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Then it's concluded. Unless anyone has objections to this, Kai Chisaki is not Quirkless. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 16:33, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah Overhaul technically still has his Quirk but he doesn’t have his arms to use it so what good is it and therefore I think it’s very accurate to label him as QuirklessNovaMaster96 (talk) 22:38, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Chisaki was born with a Quirk. He still has his Quirk factor and is therefore not Quirkless. End of discussion. Just because he doesn't have arms doesn't mean he doesn't have a Quirk. Thats like saying Tensei Iida is Quirkless. Its just not accurate at all and misrepresents the definition of Quirkless. DES 22:48, May 12, 2019 (UTC)